Many systems for providing under floor heating are known. One method, hydronic floor heating systems, has become popular. However, a hydronic system requires tubing which is typically installed in a concrete floor slab and connected to a pump and boiler system. Although a comfortable radiant heating effect is usually provided, these installation complexities generally restrict the use of hydronic systems to new construction and relatively large areas that are to be heated. They are usually not well suited for remodeling applications.
Radiant floor heating has long been used for the heating of floors and/or occupied space above the floor. This type of heating system has advantages over other heating systems in several respects, most notably in the comfort level of the occupants. The heat from the floor naturally rises to provide relatively uniform and draft free warmth. However, there are disadvantages as the hot air ducts that extend beneath the floor in order to warm it are subject to complexity and high construction costs and also require space for the ductwork.
Electrically resistive heating systems having a meshwork structure which holds heating elements have been proposed for various heating applications. However, the systems that have been proposed in the past have not been suitable for floor heating applications for a variety of practical reasons. For the most part, they have been too thick to allow their use beneath floor covering materials. Also, connecting the electric heating elements to a source of power has presented significant problems both practically and aesthetically. Securely attaching the heating elements has been an additional problem. The tendency for the elements to generate significant electromagnetic fields has been another cause for concern. Additionally, current resistive heating systems have set sizes due to electrical wire configurations and have limited temperature sensing and regulation systems. All patent documents referenced in this specification are hereby specifically incorporated by reference in their entirety as if fully set forth herein.